Annabeth and Percy (vamp fanfic)
by SMHR
Summary: Annabeth is transformed into a vampire and has to get used to it. She doesn't know how this will affect her and Percy and she doesn't want to hurt him. But who knows...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**BTW this is after the last book of the Heroes of Olympus Series**

Percy's POV:

I took Annabeth's hand as we went to our favorite place at camp. It was in the woods, but not too far in. There was a little cove in there that we had marked as PJ +AC awhile back. It had always been the place where we could talk or just simply be there.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She seemed a little on edge the whole day. I was hoping taking her to our favorite spot would cheer her up.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just couldn't shake the feeling that we are being watched."

"Well hopefully this will cheer you up," I said. We were almost there and I could see the little patch of beach. We started to head down there. We passed the tree that had PJ+AC carved into it. I bet Juniper would throw a fit if she knew. We sat down on the beach to look up at the sun set then see the stars. But I noticed Annabeth kept looking back. It put me a little on edge too.

Annabeth's POV:

As we were walking I kept seeing a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I had been seeing it all day. But I noticed Percy looking at me worried. He wrapped his arm around me as we went down to our special place. We sat down just as we saw the sun setting. It was beautiful. The first star came out of the sky. I wonder what Percy is wishing for?

Suddenly he looks at me with one of those big stupid grins on his face. "What are you looking at seaweed brain?" I said sarcastically.

"Nothing, just you," he said in an equally sarcastic voice.

"I have to ask, what's been bothering you today? Is it the Stoll brothers again? They annoy the heck outta me sometimes."

"No I told him. I just feel like something is watching me," I whispered, just in case that thing was still there.

We didn't say anything else, just looked up at the stars. But I thought I heard a rustle, and I wanted to see what it was. I told Percy to stay where he was, but he insisted on coming, saying that this thing was ruining the moment. For Percy though, a moment could be him biting into the perfect sub from around the corner. But I knew what he meant. We went out of our little spot and...

Percy's POV:

I didn't even have time to draw out Riptide as I was pushed to the ground. I couldn't get up because something was holding me down and all the air was knocked out of me. I heard Annabeth shout my name, not that I could really do anything about it. Once I regained semi-consciousness I drew out Riptide. The thing was still holding me down, but I couldn't even see what it was because it was cloaked in shadow. I tried to slash and stab at it but it swiftly moved out of range of the blade. I knew I was fast with Riptide, but this thing dodged it like it was no problem.

I could hear Annabeth scream as she stabbed the thing with her knife in the stomach. The thing cringed and took it's weight off me. I jumped to my feet but when I blinked it was gone. And so was Annabeth. I tried shouting her name but I didn't get an answer. I ran through the forest but it was useless. I couldn't find her anywhere. I went back to camp as fast as I could to tell Chiron that something had happened to Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV:

As soon as we left something smashed into Percy and me. Percy was slammed into the ground and I was sent flying into a tree. I screamed on impact. I could hear Percy struggling against the thing. The pain made it hard to concentrate, and I saw Percy trying to slash the monster with Riptide. The creature was unbelievably fast. I tried to draw on my knowledge of a monster like this. But I don't think I read about any kind of monster like this. I drew my knife and I stabbed the beast. It cringed, and let go of Percy and grabbed me.

All I can remember was going super fast through the trees with him carrying me. We came to an opening, and I drew out my knife again. I tried to stab him again but he quickly dodged, knocking the knife out of my hand, going to my neck, and biting me. It was like a fire was being set off in my body. I couldn't even see I blanked out from pain.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tell me what you guys like and don't like, this is actually my first story ever, at all. I have never really explored fan fiction but now that I know about it I will be doing a lot more. Tell me what do you think, and constructive****criticism please, no blatant hate please. Thanks!**


	2. 2nd Chapter

**Chapter 2 of the fan fiction...so yeah**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up with an burning sensation. I realized it was my...skin?! What is going on? I crawled into the shade. I second thing I noticed was that I was really hungry. I remembered I did have some skittles from the luncheon when Percy gave them to me. I put one in my mouth. I didn't taste awful, but it didn't taste very good either. I spit it out, and realized I was hungry for something else.

I turned around, and I saw him. The thing that attacked me last night.

"Tartarus sends his regards and thanks you," he said in a barely human voice. It was more like a growl and hiss than anything. But I heard Tartarus and immediately was on edge. The hunger left and was replaced with anxiousness and a need to act. But before I could, the thing vanished when I blinked. And I was left alone. I couldn't go back there. I couldn't. But, I found on the ground a necklace. I grabbed it and on the back said "wear it or die of the sun." I wore it and started walking through the forest back to camp.

Percy's POV:

I couldn't even sleep last night. I just paced around in the cabin while Chiron went about trying to figure out what happened, and Dionysus was just drinking his...coke or pepsi. I couldn't tell, but I was so sick of him not caring I didn't want to look at him anymore. When the sun was rising I decided to go out to the edge of the woods and wait there. Annabeth was a sensible girl, actually no she was more like the person who thought out every single option in the span of less than a second. Those gray eyes, I remembered looking into last night. It was like looking into her real self. Not the person everybody thinks she is, or who they want to be. She doesn't pretend with me. And I don't hide anything from her.

I kept on running through the events of last night in my mind. What in Tartarus was that thing? I don't even want to go there though. I've already been there. It's not a good place. I just kept on thinking about when Annabeth screamed and I couldn't even help her. The thing had some real muscle. I feel like the lamest boyfriend in the world right now. And then she was gone, in the blink of an eye. I haven't met any monster that could do that. Not yet at least. I guess last night counts as the first.

Drowning myself in my sorrows I don't even hear somebody come up from behind me.

Annabeth's POV:

I was going from shadow to shadow, when I tripped on a tree root and stumbled into the sun. I was expecting to feel a sting, but there was nothing. I looked back down at the necklace. I didn't get a good look at it the first time, but I saw that there was a little gem in the middle of it. I looked to be glowing. I wasn't sure. I tucked the necklace inside my shirt. I was looking around, and I noticed my eyesight. I could focus on an ant crawling up the side of a tree that was like 50 feet away. I could see each little texture in a piece of bark in each tree. I also noticed my hearing. I heard almost everything around me. I could hear a frog ribbit from like the lake, which was really far, and I could hear the rest of the camp getting ready for the day even though I wasn't even close to the edge of the woods.

But I heard one distinct voice. Percy was muttering to himself. He sounded really drowsy. I wonder if he actually slept, doubtful though. I just wanted to see Percy again. I ran for him. I stopped immediately though because in the span of about 1 second I realized I had run about the length of a football field. This is so weird. I can't even think of an explanation that makes any sense, and I'm a demigod, half human half god. But I couldn't even think of what just happened. I reviewed all the facts. My body doesn't like sunlight. I can run super fast. I can hear everything and see everything. I'm not sure what's going on anymore. But I am sure of one thing. I burst through the woods.

Percy's POV:

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and feel somebody come and sit next to me. "Grover, I'm really not in the mood man," I said, not even looking up.

"Oh ok," came a voice. I recognized it instantly and gave her the biggest bear hug of my life.

"Annabeth!" I said. She wrapped her arms around me and it seemed like we stayed like that for hours. I never wanted to let her go. She just stayed there. But it felt weird. It's the middle of summer, and she is like ice cold. Suddenly she pulls away unexpectedly. She turns away from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't say anything for a second. I see her hand gripping the ground s if her life depended on it. Hmm...what's up with her.

"Umm sorry," she says, "I guess it's nothing." She finally turns around and looks me directly in the eyes. It's like she has control over me because I can't move. I blink, and she is gone again. Suddenly I can move again and spring up and whirl around to see if I can even see her. I catch a flash of blonde hair and sprint after her. She's really fast though. I don't know how she even got that fast.

Annabeth's POV:

I sit down next to him and just admire him. His orange shirt and necklace, messy black hair, piercing green eyes. Even though I can tell he hasn't slept, his eyes are still shining like always.

"Grover, I'm really not in the mood man" he says.

"Ok," I say. He whips around and I see his face light up when he sees me. he wraps me a bear hug. I embrace and dig my face into his shoulder. I stay like this for what seems like an eternity. But I feel something in my gut and I look up to his neck. I suddenly smell his scent and I hear his heartbeat. It's so strong and so full of life. Something digs into my mouth. I feel around with my tongue. It feels really sharp. And I can feel my eyes start to change color. They aren't grey anymore. They are red. I quickly pull away and dig my hands into the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I can't say anything. I will myself to change back and look at the ground. I feel the sharp pain in my mouth slowly go away and I will my eyes to go back to grey.

"Umm sorry," I say, "I guess it's nothing." I turn around to look at him again. I look into his eyes. They are what's keeping me on the ground for now. I just gaze into them. I guess I'm studying them. I suddenly get a feel for what he's thinking. He's thinking about why I pulled away, why I'm as pale as a ghost, and why I'm so cold. Suddenly the hunger comes back. He blinks and I make a run for it.

I am already across the field by now, heading back into the woods, when I look back he is coming after me. I can outrun him though. I will outrun him.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hey guys. I would like to say once again, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, all those go to Rick Riordan. I also would like to say place give me some constructive criticism, but no hate. And tell me whether you like it or not. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Again, don't own any of the characters, all characters and stuff go to Rick Riordan**

Percy's POV:

Oh my gods she is fast I thought. I run into the forest as fast as I can. Everything is quiet. I start slowly walking through the forest. Riptide is drawn and at my side.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" I call out her name. But there isn't any answer. This is just like last night I think. I keep walking. I have to find her. I won't let this be a rerun of last night. She disappeared and I didn't even get to see where she went. That's not going to happen this time. But out of nowhere I feel this wind brush past me. I think it just has to be some sort of nymph. I'm not sure. Sometimes they like to do that. I dive deeper into the forest.

It's kinda strange. The deeper I go the darker it gets. I knew the forest wasn't some place campers like to go into alone, but I had to. There are things in the forest. Monsters usually, nothing I can't handle. I keep going and it just gets darker and darker, to the point where the canopy is so thick it's like when the clouds are a really heavy overcast.

I stand still, hoping I hear something. Suddenly something catches me and pins me to the ground. It's breathing is raggedy and rough. I try to get up but the thing is just like the creature last night. I stop struggling and the thing on top of me starts to breathe normally again. It's like I'm paralyzed. I'm nowhere near water. But if I were I could totally kick this things ass. But then I feel the breathe come close to my neck. I freeze. I'm not a beggar. I don't plead and I don't give in. But when I am faced with a life or death situation, like Annabeth always does, she tries to talk to the creatures. Catch them off guard I guess.

"Hey. Hey," I say, "you really don't wanna eat me. I'm like really not that good. I swear to gods. I eat blue food for crying out loud. I have a hoagie like every other day. Please, I got a girl who would seriously hate if I were dead, actually she'd kill me if I were dead." I keep talking, hopefully the thing is listening and not about to slit my throat. But then all the pressure is lifted and I spring up. Again, just like last night, I am alone.

Annabeth's POV:

I run into the forest and hide behind some trees. I am completely silent which is good I guess. Percy is really stubborn though. I know from personal experience. He just doesn't leave anything alone, even if it is for his own good. I run some more. The thirst is just about overpowering me. I'm pretty sure I know what I am now. My eyes shift color and my teeth grow out. I don't want to even think about it right now. But I hear him, even from a distance. Oh gods his scent is really strong, and it's not just a strong scent as in it smells really strong, no from his smell I can tell almost everything about him. He is honest, fit, pretty muscular, a kind person, and above all his blood smells really amazing.

I run back past him. He doesn't even see me I am running so fast. Not even the blonde of my hair can be seen. I study him, once I am past him. He can feel the wind, but he can't see the person. I run away. It is around noon, I'm guessing, which means lunch time. Gods I'm starving I think. I see a kid. He looks like a Apollo kid. His scent is nothing like Percy's but hey, nobody's perfect. I run down there and take him from behind. By this point I am just about dying of thirst. He can't scream because I knocked him out. I tell him that I'm sorry, but he can't hear me so what does it matter.

I am so close to his neck. I bite him. His body shudders and then goes limp. I drink the blood. It tastes so sweet and so good. I don't drain him dry. Something stops me. I rush over to the infirmary without anybody seeing me, I think. I thought I saw Nico look vaguely in my direction. But I go back to the boy make him drink some ambrosia and nectar. He will be fine in a few minutes. I'm sure of it. But I'm still hungry. I smell him, Percy. He's not that far, considering I am what I am now.

I see him. He is under a canopy of trees. Just standing there. He looks to the right and exposes his neck. Oh gods. I move and I think he hears me, but i'm on his back in the span of one second. My breathing is really heavy. I try to force myself to change back but the fangs are out and my eyes are a deep shade of red. Oh gods he is so helpless. He struggles a bit but then goes limp. I am so close to his neck now. He tenses up and there is nothing more I want to do then to bite him and suck him dry.

I'm about to but then he starts talking.

"Hey. Hey," he says, "you really don't wanna eat me. I'm like really not that good. I swear to gods. I eat blue food for crying out loud. I have a hoagie like every other day. Please, I got a girl who would seriously hate if I were dead, actually she'd kill me if I were dead." The last sentence hits me. He really cares about me. I go get up from his neck and I force myself to change back. In the span of about a millisecond I go to a tree and carve in a message: Meet me here tonight. -AC. Then I'm gone.

Percy's POV:

I look around and spot a carving. It's from Annabeth. Nobody can carve that well into a tree but her. On our tree, her initials look so much better than mine. Mine look like kindergarten scrawl, but hers are pretty much perfect. I don't when tonight is, so I settle for once the sun goes down. Quickly with Riptide, I carve in: OK. -PJ

**End of Chapter 3**

**I know I put this at the end of every chapter, but if you do end up reading this, comment, review, let me know what you think should happen. Should Annabeth like drink from Percy or should Nico and the other characters get involved? (Pretty sure I'm going to do that anyway) But also, please constructive criticism and no hate. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Attention: PJO and all things like that belong to Rick Riordan!**

Percy's POV:

I got back to camp. I passed a kid who was just sleeping. I go over to him and help him up. He looked at me and said thanks, but he looked a little confused.

"Why were you sleeping behind here?" I asked. It is a kinda weird thing to do during the day... "Shouldn't you be with Nico? He's at the infirmary."

"Oh yeah," he says. "See ya Perce."

"See ya Will," I said, "Oh wait, it's lunch time. Nico will catch up with us I'm sure"

OK that was a little really strange. If that makes any sense. Will doesn't fall asleep, that's that other kids job. He's always asleep. I can't even think of his name. My brain is just going haywire. I think it's time to go get something to eat. I haven't had anything all day. Oh I bet they still have some blue pancakes! I think. But as I'm walking I can't help but think something is watching me. I turn around, but there is nothing there. Psshh I'm just as bad as Annabeth now. Also, Will is looking at me kinda strange.

"What are you looking at?" He asks.

"What? Oh...nothing" I say.

Nico's POV: (previously in the day)

I grab some bandages and reach for the ambrosia bottle. I don't even see it. Also, where is Will? He is supposed to be helping me with all this crazy hospital shit. I may be a son of Hades, but I don't like to see this stuff. I reach for the ambrosia again, and I finally look over to see that there is actually nothing there. That's weird. It was just there a second ago. I go to the cabinet and get a spare, but I look over and I think I see...Annabeth? She is running at like the speed of light. I barely even catch a glimpse of her before she's gone. I think she looked in my direction... uhhh...

I patch up the kids arm and move on to the next person. Where is Will when I need him? I focus on the next patient, but Annabeth running like that, it keeps nagging at me. That isn't possible. I don't want to think about what I just saw, but I will probably tell Percy anyway. Oh...I have to tell Percy. I guess Will will come with me. That's a good idea. yeah.

It's lunch time and I'm still in here. I patch up the last kid and send them on their way. I'm walking when I see Will and Percy. Perfect timing. I wait till they are closer.

"Hey Percy, have you seen Annabeth lately?" I asked. He shrugged. He's such a bad liar.

"Also, Will, where have you been? I was stuck with all the patients and the other doctors were like totally lost without you dude."

"Uhh...sorry," he says, "I guess I just kinda dosed off." he rubbed his neck and I saw two distinct little marks on him. I look at him really close. No pale skin, well duh, he'd already be dead from this much sun. No red eyes, guess that's good, and hmmm doesn't look like he's got a thing for blood, considering I have some on me when one of the patients arms started to bleed. Still, he was bitten I think.

This isn't right. Annabeth can't run at that speed. Yeah she is athletic, but people didn't even see her. Being a child of Hades, there are certain...perks...that come with it. I can see people who are alive, dead, or uhhh...undead. And Annabeth shouldn't be the latter.

Percy's POV:

Will is still pretty weak so me and Nico have to help him. Great. Will isn't fat, but he's kinda like Jason, kinda built up. I don't even get that, he's a medical dude, not even in battle training. But hey whatevs.

"Hey Percy have you seen Annabeth lately?"Nico asks. How does he know? I can't let him in on it. I just shrug, hoping that more or less diffuses the situation. Annabeth is kinda a touchy subject right now.

I run through the events today. First she comes out of nowhere and is all like loving, which I am totally happy for, but then she just runs away. And then there was that whole forest thing. Once I said the last few things the creature just like...vanished. And then there was that carving in the tree? Was Annabeth there? Why didn't she help me? God this is super confusing.

Will's POV: (Previously in the day)

I wonder how Nico is doing in the infirmary. He is a child of Hades, but there is a difference between a dead body and a living, almost dead body. He's probably freaking out. I better go-

"Ugh argghhhhh...mmmppphhh"

**Knocked Out**

"Will...will..Hey WIll," somebody said.

I open up an eye and I see it's Percy. He asks me what I was doing sleeping behind the building. I literally can't for the life of me think why. He asks me if I should be with Nico and I suddenly remember I'm supposed to be working at the infirmary. Oh crap. But Percy just says it's time for lunch. We go and I see Nico come along.

All of a sudden though, I get this kinda pain in my neck. I rub it which makes it feel kinda better. But Nico is looking at me. I think he's looking at my neck...

"Uhh Nico? SOmething the matter?" I ask.

"What, uh no, everything is just fine," He says. He gives me that sheepish grin and that's how I know he's lying. Nico and Percy both have to help me get to lunch since, for some reason I feel really weak. But once we got there Nico and I went to our own table.

Percy's POV:

I walk into the lunch room and I spot Jason, Piper, and... Leo?! And is that Calypso with him? I come over to the table and also see Frank and Hazel and Reyna! A smile creeps onto my face and I can't help but rush over to Leo and give him a big fat hug. Calypso just looks at me like I'm crazy so I give her a big fat hug as well. Frank said that things were going really well at Camp Jupiter, so they left some other people in charge and decided to visit. I just thought that was so cool.

"How did this happen?" I asked.

Leo fills me in on how everything went down when we basically destroyed Gaea. I can't believe he died and came back.

"That is like one of the most badass things I have ever heard," I said. He gave a shrug and then wrapped his arms around Calypso. That made me think of Annabeth. Let's not go there I told myself.

"Hey, where is Annabeth anyway?" Jason asked. I really didn't want to talk about it but I guess I had to. I told them, kind of in a nutshell what happened beginning at last night to now.

"Dude, that is like really strange," said Frank. Hazel didn't speak. I could tell the gears were turning.

"Yeah, she like carved into a tree this message for me. It said that I should meet her tonight," I said.

"You need some back up?" Asked Reyna. I didn't know what to say. I am comfortable with Annabeth, but what if it's a trap set by some kind of beast. Yeah, best to have some back up I thought.

"Yeah let's do this thing," I said.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well if you are reading this, I hope it means you like the story. It's really fun writing fan fiction, not gonna lie. I've never done it before and it's actually really cool. Please leave a comment, a like or something, and some constructive criticism, but no hate. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**All rights and stuff go to Rick Riordan!**

Jason's POV:

I walked into my cabin and I saw something really unexpected.

"Thalia?" I said. She leaped up and gave me a hug. I returned the favor. It was so good to see her. Man, I missed her so much.

"So what's up little bro?" She asked. I filled her in on how Annabeth and Percy were doing, or not doing, and how there is kinda this little special ops thing going on. She wants in and I guess you can't really say no to a hunter of Artemis unless I want to die, or get a mega wedgie from my big sis. So I told her she could help.

"But what brings you here?" I asked. I really was curious.

"Some of the other girls are off with Artemis, but she gave me a special mission. I'm really not supposed to say anything, but hey you are my little bro, so no harm done. Besides you'd never tell." I giver her a look that's like really.

She continues, "Ok so Tartarus really didn't like the fact that Percy and Annabeth escaped and closed the doors of death. I mean I guess if I were some immortal all powerful being I wouldn't want two kids ruining everything. But anyway, he wanted revenge. So he sent this creature that is like half man half monster out here. It's not like the Minotaur, but it it's kind of like half animal."

"How does Artemis know all this," I asked.

"I don't know. She has many allies that are both monster and God and some demigod. I guess she just heard it on the grapevine. But what she said it true. I have been following this thing for over 3 months. No matter where it goes it leaves a bloody mess."

"What is it?" I asked, "Oh and also, it might already have gotten into camp. Annabeth is missing." The last part was very serious.

Thalia stared at me. "That's really not good. The creature feeds on blood. So Annabeth might not even be alive," She said.

"I think you are right," Said Nico. He was at the doorway. His sudden outburst made me and Thalia jump, not to mention he was wearing all black, but it's one of his charms. "I'm pretty sure I saw her run across the camp today. She was so pale." (Nico decided to leave out the part about the bite wound though.) He said this with the utmost seriousness. All of a sudden the light air that was in the room faded. Even the Zeus statue in the corner became really serious, and he was always serious. " I also found something really weird on Will's neck. And it seems to match your description," Nico said.

We all hurried out of the cabin and rushed over to the infirmary. It wasn't dark yet. But the sun was starting to set. Gosh Apollo can't you make it a longer day. Man. I bet he's just playing his little instrument that Leo made him. He probably doesn't even care.

We got to the infirmary and Nico told Will to lift up some of his hair. There were two little point marks on his neck. They'd healed but there was still some indication that it was definitely a bite.

"This can't be right," said Thalia, "The creature always killed it's victims, not just suck some and move on." She examined Wills' neck. He wasn't too happy but he obliged.

"It still hurts like the dickens," he said as Thalia poked at it.

"C'mon," I said, "we have to tell Percy. Something isn't right here."

Percy's POV:

I just walked out of the cabin, when I thought I saw something. I looked around. But nothing was there. Oh man I am definitely like Annabeth. I just gotta lighten up I thought to myself. I bet Annabeth is fine. She's probably frolicking with her laptop and architecture plans or something. Wow, worst pep talk ever.

But, before I could take another step, Nico, Jason, and Thalia crashed into me and we all went sprawling on the floor of my cabin.

"Ouch" I said. "What was that for?"

"We need to talk to you dude," said Jason.

They told me about the creature from Tartarus and what it did, why it was here. But all I could think about were those days in Tartarus. The drinking of the lava to keep us alive, Annabeth almost dying, me sending that poison back to that lady. I couldn't go back. I couldn't. It was too much to take in. But I listened to what they had to say. It was really dark, but if it was for Annabeth, then it had to be done.

"OK then," I said, "I suppose we will just have to be a bit more secretive."

Third Person POV:

Reyna devised a plan that would involve surrounding the area, but making sure nobody could be seen, or could be smelled, because Thalia explained it was extra sensitive. Thalia also explained that it was faster, stronger, and lethal to both humans and demigods. They made the plan, and by sundown, they were ready to go.

Percy's POV:

Oh Gods. What am I doing. Hey, dad, and uhh Zeus, if you can hear me I'd really like some uh, family support. It's just you know. A nice thought I guess. I kinda did pray to my dad and uncle that I could really use some help.

At the edge of the woods, I started to panic a little. What if Annabeth wasn't there. What if she was but something happened to her. If that thing has done anything to her I'm gonna slash him into a pile of sand no matter what.

Annabeth's POV: (Previously during the day)

I saw Percy help up the Apollo kid. I recognized him now that the hunger was gone. His name is Will, I think he is Nico's boyfriend if I'm correct...not sure. I wanted to be down there with Percy so badly, but his scent was absolutely intoxicating. I didn't want to hurt him, but if I did would I vamp out or something. I couldn't take that chance. I just have to hope that he'll come tonight.

Oh Gods. There it is again. It always tugs at me. Sometimes I can suppress it, sometimes I can't. I moved away just as Percy was turning around. I doubt he saw me, or else he would have come running. I run back into the forest and use my heightened senses to see what's lying around. I catch something. It's not human, but it will have to do. I make a run for it and *wham* I have already got it. It's just a squirrel. Not really great but whatever. I suck it dry. The blood is definitely nastier, but it stops the hunger for just a little bit.

After that I just found whatever was in the forest. I definitely don't want to be hungry while talking to Percy. Oh crap, I didn't think about to actually say to him. What am I going to say? I just knew I needed to see him. But what am I supposed to say? Hey Percy so I'm a vampire now, um still wanna date? We could totally go to the movies and I could just kill you. Haha. No way. That is just way too, I don't even know what. I thought about it a little more. I thought I had a plan, maybe a few flaws in it but I think it could work.

Percy POV:

I was already walking into the woods. The sky was darkening and I could see some bats flying in the air. The sunset looked nice. Just like the one Annabeth and I saw yesterday. But yesterday felt so far away. I shook that memory away. I had to stay focused. I kept going and going. I had a flashlight with me so I could see where I was going. The forest was even more creepy at night.

*crack* I swung my flashlight around to see what it was. I saw a squirrel scamper up a tree. Man. I am way on edge. I just gotta loosen and take my time. I started to recognize the place. I swung the flashlight up and saw that the canopy of trees was shielding the sky. I swung my flashlight to a tree and sure enough, the message was there.

"Hey Percy."

I spun around and saw Annabeth. She didn't look too good. I rushed over to her and we both hugged. I was determined to not let go this time. I don't think I could lose her again.

"Percy could you turn off the flashlight?" She asked. I didn't know why she wanted that but I did. It was so strange to see her this way. I held her hand and it was cold, like ice cold. She drew away. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. The words just started to fall out.

"Annabeth where have you been? What's going on? What happened to you?" I couldn't stop.

"Hey Percy can we go somewhere else? I will tell you everything but, not while people are watching" How could she even know? I guess Reyna's full-proof method didn't work.

"Uhh...sure" I said hesitantly.

"Good" and before I even knew what was going on something hit me really hard on the head. I fell down and I drifted into a sleep.

"Uuuuhhhhh" I groaned as I got up. I opened my eyes. It was still dark, but I was in a completely different place.

"Percy? Oh thank Gods you're alright,"she said. I sat up straight. I looked up and saw the full moon. It was really pretty. But what worried me right now was why I was suddenly in a different place. I looked around. We were at a completely different part of the woods and not even I knew where we were.

I looked over at Annabeth. She looked really great in the light of the full moon. But something was off. She wouldn't look at me. I stood up and stood by her. She still didn't look at me. She had clenched fists and was really tense.

"Annabeth, please, tell me what's going on," I pleaded. She finally looked at me with those stormy grey eyes. I could tell she was dying to tell me.

Annabeth's POV:

I was learning about my new senses when I heard Reyna and the others talking about something. I used my hearing to listen in. Even though I was in the woods I could hear everything clearly. The plan was to surround the area, have Hazel do some magic so that I couldn't sense them, and then capture whoever it was who showed up once Percy got me to talk.

It was a good plan, but that wouldn't work for me. So I had to adjust my own plan for that. Ok, first, get Percy and me away from them. That shouldn't be too hard. I mean the plan was to spy on me first, kidnap me second. Percy and I would be long gone before the second phase of their plan even started.

It was just about night. I smelled him. Percy was walking alone. That was good. I needed him alone. The less people the better I thought. I could smell him from a mile away. I hid behind a tree but I could see him quite clearly. He had his orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on. His bead necklace, and he carried a flashlight with him. He was almost there. I saw him take in his surroundings.

I made my move.

"Hey Percy" I said. He spun around and hugged me. It felt so good to have him there. I wished we could stay like this. Trapped in time. But we couldn't.

"Percy, could you turn the flashlight off?" I asked. He did, but I sensed his reluctance. All of a sudden he started to ask me questions. I wanted to tell him. I did. But first we had to move someplace else.

I asked him if we could move someplace else. He said ok. Before he or anybody else knew what happened, I hit Percy on the back of the head. I hope he will forgive me. And I grabbed his as I sped off into the night with him.

It was around midnight when he woke up. I could hear him groan a little. He still drools when he sleeps. It is kinda cute. But then I realize that I hit him on the head. He could be bleeding.

I rush over to him hoping he's ok. "Percy? Oh thank Gods you're alright." He sat up straight and took in his surroundings. He looked so perfect in the moonlight. The messy hair, the green piercing eyes. But then I smell it. I hit him too hard or he hit something, but I smell the blood. It's almost too much. But this is Percy. I can't afford to lose control with him. I feel my fangs grow in and my eyes start to shift. I clench my fists wanting it all to stop. He's right behind me I know it.

"Annabeth, please, tell me what's going on" He said, sounding desperate. I finally looked at him, hoping all the red had gone away from my eyes.

I didn't know what to do. I guess I had to show him. But what if he hated me, or worse, hunted me because I was a monster.

"I think the only way you will understand is to show you," I said. He looked confused. I looked him in the eyes. Willing the change to come wasn't difficult, it was getting back to 'normal' that was challenging. He just stared at me. He didn't move away either. He started to move towards me actually. Before even I could react, he kissed me. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. It was like a fire ignited in my chest. But it was a good fire, one that warmed my entire body.

I heard everything in him, his breathing, but especially his heart. It was the most amazing sound. I cupped my face, and I slid my hands from the back of his head to his neck.

That's when I felt it. The vein. It carried that pulse through himself, and I wanted it. I wanted it so much. I pushed up against a wall. And he stopped kissing me. I looked back at him.

Percy's POV:

I looked at her. Wondering what she was going to show me. She was looking at me. But I saw her eyes. They were slowly becoming a deep shade of...red. It was so strange. But I knew she was still the same person. She looked at me with worry in those eyes. I stared at her. Starring at her thoughts of whether I would would accept her, or if I wouldn't. I knew at that moment I couldn't let her go. She needed me. I have no idea what happened, but I moved in for a kiss. It was like kissing ice, but after a second, indulged and wrapped her hands around me. After a second, she wasn't cold anymore. She was warm, and she was beautiful. Her hands moved from my head to the back of my neck and suddenly I was pushed up against a tree. I stopped kissing her.

Her eyes were red, but a dark shade of red this time. And she had little points of teeth coming out of her upper lip.

"Annabeth, what-" But before I could say anything else she went to my neck and bit down on it. I struggled but I started to feel too weak to stand. "Annabeth..stop...please"

Annabeth's POV:

It tasted soo good. It was sweet and good and it flowed, straight from the vein. The smell was amazing. I was sucking him dry. And I was...happy. He was just too good. I couldn't let him go.

"Annabeth...stop...please" he said. I was shocked back into my senses. I pulled away and he collapsed. My eyes were still red and my fangs were still out. No he couldn't collapse, not now. I wanted more, and I was going to get it. I crouched beside him and pulled his head up, but he looked at me with a panicked look in his eye. He was talking to me.

"Annabeth...fight it...plea-" He collapsed. I didn't drink all his blood, so he wouldn't be like me, but if I didn't get him to the infirmary, he would die.

"Percy! PERCY!" I shouted. He didn't respond. I grabbed him and I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary. Will was there. I laid him on the bed and ran out. I looked back to see Will immediately take action with Percy. First he gave him ambrosia and nectar, then he tended to the bite. I ran away as fast as I could.

Percy's POV:

I was so scared. I'd never seen Annabeth this way, not even in Tartarus. I looked at her. I looked at her eyes. Her face was angry and desperate, but when I looked at her, it all melted away, her face relaxed a little and the deep red faded to a brighter red.

"Annabeth...fight it...plea-" I said. Then her eyes turned to their grey, her fangs retracted, and she became the Annabeth that I knew and loved. But I collapsed before I could see anything else.

The next thing I knew, I was in the infirmary. I looked around to see if Annabeth was there. She wasn't. I knew I had to find her. But I had to do it alone.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hey! So I'm a creature of habit, and I'm pretty sure you all know what I'm going to say, but here it is anyway. Please rate, review, etc. and leave some constructive criticism, but no haters please. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own any of the characters for this series. All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan**

Percy's POV:

I felt my neck. There was a big bandage on it. It felt really weird there. I tried to take it off but Will came over and said that it needed to heal, and heal properly, unlike his. He showed it to me.I was shocked. I can't believe Annabeth would do something like that. It wasn't like her at all. But I realized she did the exact same thing to me. But it wasn't her. Annabeth isn't like this. Whatever happened that night, it had to be fixed. I won't let my girlfriend suffer. She can't be a vampire. It's not possible. But then I remembered the conversation with Thalia, about the new creature Tartarus invented just for me and Annabeth. Gods he is really gonna get it when I am finished with this.

But first I needed to get out of the infirmary. Will knows I'm a pretty tough guy. I battled Kronos and won. So I told him that I'm feeling much better, and he just gave me some ambrosia and nectar and then I left. I felt around for Riptide in my pocket. It was there. I have learned over the many years that no matter what, Riptide has always been there to save my sorry ass. But then again so has Annabeth. I really need to find her. But first, I take the bandage off and put some ambrosia on it. The pain dwindles and I feel around my neck for the mark. It's almost goneI realize. I feel around and and feel two little bumps.

The sun isn't out today I realize as I look up. I guess Zeus isn't liking some business he has to take care of today, because the sky is really overcast. I look to the forest, as ominous as ever and start in that direction, but before I can somebody grabs my shoulder. I turn to look and I see that it's Hazel.

"Oh hey Hazel, where's Frank?" I ask. She doesn't look at me, but she looks at the bite mark. "Uh Hazel my eyes are over here." She looks at me again.

"Oh sorry Percy, it's just that is one nasty hickey Annabeth gave you," she says, trying to match my sarcasm.

"Uh yeah, so what are you doing?" I ask suddenly. She seems surprised by my question. I don't understand why and she rolls her eyes.

"Percy, Annabeth is our friend too. We want to help," she said. I look at her stunned.

"So, wait, you know about Annabeth?" I said. She told me about how Nico has a special ability, and how all of Hades children have it. She told me she knew as soon as she looked at her last night. I gave her a weary look.

"Look Percy, we want to help, please. Piper is dying to help. She thinks she may be able to charmspeak to her, and see if we can gain any information about this new creature and then form a sort of plan of attack I guess."

She stuns me. I think that is actually a pretty great idea. But I have to find Annabeth first. She's in the forest somewhere I know it. I tell Hazel that it's a really good idea. But that I have to go. But before I do, sh hands me something. I take and look at the mini figurine of a trident.

"It's supposed to be a good luck charm," she says. "It goes on your neckalce and it's supposed to be good luck." I take is and tell her thanks. That she's such a good cousin. She smiles at that and then I'm off.

Annabeth's POV:

I ran away from the infirmary into the woods. I wasn't hungry anymore but I started to cry. How could I do that to Percy. How could kiss me? How did he even accept me knowing what I am. None of it makes sense. I can't even think straight. What if I killed him. What if he died. I can't live with that.

I stayed like this till morning. I resolved to a plan. I had to leave Camp Half-Blood or risk hurting him again. And I couldn't do that. My mind replayed the images from last night. His eyes, staring at me, so scared, and desperate. I couldn't get that feeling to go away. The feeling that while I was feeding, I was happy. It tasted so good, the blood gushing into my mouth, and the sweet taste and scent that came from it. But I had to go. I couldn't be here.

Percy's POV:

I ran into the forest. Crashing into branches and what not as I went. I went to the rock that used to be an entrance to the Labyrinth, but has since collapsed. I climbed to the top of it and looked out. I didn't see anything.

I heard a whistling sound though, and out of nowhere a rock came flying toward me. I dodged it but when I dodged I fell to the ground. It started to rain, and rain hard. Thanks Zeus. I said silently, before another rock came whizzing by. I used the water to form a barrier between me and the creature. I had never seen a monster like this. It chucked more rocks and it looked like a cyclops, but it had...three eyes? Man was this another creature made for my enjoyment from Tartarus. I didn't have to answer.

"Percy Jackson!" it shrieked, "I have come to destroy you!" Oh great. I gotta deal with this. What a great day. Gods I really don't need this I think. I break down my water barrier and start to create some...I guess they are like spears of water. They crash into the boulders that the triclops is throwing. Pretty good name I think, especially on the spot. The spears break up the boulders, but the triclops just keeps on heaving them. I thought I had the upper edge until one of the boulders doesn't break and it comes running into me. I pull out Riptide and dodge it, but it grazes me and cuts a slash down my arm. I scream out of pain. The triclops advances and the next thing I know, I'm dodging his pounding fists. This day is just the best day ever. Gods I'm so not in the mood for this. The monster throws a punch and I slice his wrist with Riptide, but not before he lands a blow to my torso sending me flying back into a tree. I use the rain as a sort of catching mitt, but I still yelled out in pain from the punch. The beast is already coming my way, so I have to think of a plan, but with surprising speed it catches me. Gods today is seriously the shittiest day I've had in a long time.

"PERCY!" I hear somebody call. the triclops lets me go suddenly and I drop to the ground. I see the triclops rush towards it and launch myself onto it and plunge Riptide down. The monster turns to sand.

I think it's all done when *kabam* a boulder comes tumbling through. It's the same monster, but different since I just killed it. "Oh c'mon! I just dealt with your ugly twin!" I say. He doesn't care. He just rushes at me. I get ready for a fight, but something blurry rushed past me and in a second, the triclops is sand.

"Annabeth," I say hesitantly. "Psst, Annabeth, please I know you didn't mean what you did yesterday. I just want to talk." I hope she's still here. Even if she isn't she can still hear me. I'm about to go and look somewhere else, but then when I turn around she is right there.

Annabeth's POV:

I was sitting around, eating some, but not really. I couldn't get Percy's eyes out of my mind. I needed to focus. Percy is stubborn, and he would know if I left camp. I need to find a way to get out without being detected, I thought. I just didn't know how. It starts to rain. great I thought. What a nice dreary day for a vampire.

I'm about to get up to leave when I hear these humongous booms, that shake the ground. I listen for awhile, wondering what it is, then I hear a scream. I leap to my feet. PERCY! I can't tell where the sounds are coming from because the booming is bouncing off the walls of the valley.

I run as fast as I can when I hear another scream. Oh Gods he's in pain. I run towards the sound. I look and see this monster has Percy crushed against the side of a tree.

"PERCY!" I shout. He struggles but I am on the beast in less than a second. I pry open the beasts hand and then quickly, Percy escapes. I see him as he uses the water to propel himself onto the beast and he slashes it, turning it to sand. He doesn't see me, which is a good thing, and I am about to leave, when I hear another boom, Percy doesn't see it yet, but I do. Another beast, almost identical to the other one steps out of the trees.

Percy says something I can't make out, or don't want to make out, but he gets ready for another fight. I can't let this happen. He got pounded when I wasn't there. I flash in and out and within a second, the beast is sand.

I run away, but I am still in earshot when I hear him say, or rather just barely above a whisper, "Annabeth, psst Annabeth, please I know you didn't mean what you did yesterday. I just want to talk." I can hear the pleading in his voice. I know I'm going to regret this. I run back as he is turning around. We are just inches apart. I can smell the blood that he has on him. But what I didn't notice before was a little trident pendant around his neck.

Percy's POV:

I stare at her, but she doesn't seem to be too interested in me. She's looking down at my necklace.

"It's supposed to be a good luck charm," I say. I take off the pendant and give it to her."But you can have it."

She looks at me. She has those same grey eyes that I saw when I first came to camp. I remember our first adventure. It was so long ago, but all I remember is just travelling around with Annabeth, and Grover. But mostly her. We have survived a lot. And I know she senses what I'm thinking about because she gives me a tentative smile. The rain stops, but it's still overcast. I look at her, and for the first time I notice a little necklace she is wearing.

"Ummm what's that?" I ask. For a second she doesn't respond. She just holds the trident in her hand and looks down at the necklace.

"Oh, it's what keeps me from uhhh...burning up in the sun," she says.

Before I even know it I'm spitting out words, just like last night. "So you are a vampire now. And so you really like the taste of blood, you are like allergic to the sun, and, do you still love me?" The last words come out as a bit of a shock. She looks at me like I'm crazy. But I keep pressing. "I know you didn't mean what you did last night. I just want to know why." She just stands there like a statue. I don't think that's ever good.

Annabeth's POV:

He tells me what the trident is for. And he puts it in my hands and cups my hand around it, saying that I can have it. He wants me to take it so that I can have good luck. I look at him, and I can sort of sense what he's thinking about. He's thinking about all the times we've had together. I look at him and he has a sheepish smile on his face, but he seems to be looking at something else.

"Ummm what's that? he asks. For a second I don't know what he's talking about, but then I remember the necklace I'm wearing.

"Oh, it's what keeps me from uhhh...burning up in the sun," I say. What a weird question. But out of nowhere he starts saying all these things like what comes with being a vampire, but then suddenly he asks if I still love him. I look at him, and I can tell the expression on my face definitely isn't the emotion I'm feeling on the inside. Of course I love him. Gods how could I not. He's not charming, but he's so nice, and he understands me, even this side of me.

But then he asks why I bit him. My face darkens and I can feel the fangs start to come in and my eyes start to change. He starts to back away.

"Wait Percy," I say. He can tell I'm not exactly excited to answer, but he stays where he is and looks at me with all the interest in the world.

"It's because of you. I...love you" I say, and he just looks at me back." Since I love you, I can smell your scent, and it's really strong. I don't know what it smells like, but it just feels right. Like your scent is almost intoxicating." When I said that he smiled and took a step forward. I took a step back but he kept coming forward until he had his on my shoulders.

"I trust you," he said. With the utmost confidence in his voice. I looked back up at him.

"Umm your arm is bleeding," I said.

"So?" he said, giving me a smirk, "I said I trusted you, which means I know you won't suck me dry or something like that."

He turns his head to one side, like this is a test. He looks at me and smiles. I can't return the favor. I can feel the fangs pressing down on my mouth and my eyes turning to a dark red, slowly. I reach up and put my mouth to his neck and drink. I can't stop. His blood is just too sweet. I need more. He starts to fall. I'm shaken out of it.

"Oh my Gods Percy!" I say. He looks up and gives me a weak smile before falling back. I shouldn't have trusted myself, but he trusts me. I rush him back to the infirmary and place him on the bed. Will gives him some ambrosia and he's awake again. The bite already healing. He looks at me and smiles.

"We may have a plan to get you back Annabeth" he says weakly, and I'm actually happy for once since this whole thing started.

"Hey Annabeth, why don't you come with me,"said Piper. I looked to Percy and he nodded his head. I went out the door with Piper.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Well I really hope you guys enjoyed. Again give a review and some constructive criticism and no haters !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Remember all rights and characters go to the one and probably not only...Rick Riordan! (Is there another Rick Riordan out there? I bet there is)**

Annabeth's POV:

Once I'm outside the infirmary Piper gives me a hug.

"Oh Gods Annabeth, you don't even know how worried I've been. And the others. We thought you had died or something!"

Her words came as a bit of a shock. I don't know why but I realized I missed them too. It had only been two days but it felt like a week since I saw them. She was still hugging me, and I hugged her back. She drew away after awhile saying sorry, but I was like ice cold.

"One of the perks of being a vampire I guess." She laughed. Piper McLean you are a strange demigod I think to myself.

I look at her, wondering what she's thinking. She's excited to tell me about this plan, but there is something else. I can tell she is also running through all the memories that we have shared together. Before I know what it is we are back at the luncheon. Pretty much everybody is there.

Piper's POV:

I tell Annabeth that she should come with me. Even through the t-shirt, her skin feels like ice. We both walk out of the infirmary and I giver her a hug.

"Oh Gods Annabeth, you don't even know how worried I've the others. We thought you had died or something!" I say. She looks at me like I'm crazy, but then she hugs me back too. I can tell she missed me. We are like bffs, literally. Ever since we got back from, well, you know, we have had this like connection. Back when we were on the Argo II we would talk and tell each other things that, well only a girl and her best friend should know.

I draw back because her skin is like ice. If I stayed any longer, pretty sure I'd have gotten hypothermia. She looks at me. I can feel something. It's like she's almost reading my thoughts. That's not weird I think. But we are already in the lunch room and we both sit at the table. She doesn't look at me anymore.

I stare back at her. It's like a switch went off. She's still the same Annabeth, but her attitude, her whole personality is bit more...lethal, I guess. I don't know.

"Percy will be here once Will is done patching him up," I say. That makes her tense up. I realize, that she probably doesn't know how to control 'it' yet. It is like me with charm speak when I was first learning how to use it. I know I have a lot of questions that I want to ask her, but I want to ask her in private I guess.

Percy's POV:

I'm still in the infirmary, and Will is a pretty great doctor. In about the span of 10 minutes, I'm already cleared to go. She didn't uhh...drink as much I that's definitely a plus.

"Hey Will see ya later," I say. He waves back.

"Yeah see you for your 2 O'clock healing," he says sarcastically. But I really hope she doesn't bite me again. It wasn't bad, but it felt like I was falling, falling into oblivion. It was like the feeling of falling into...don't even go there I tell myself. That is not allowed.

I walk out of the infirmary with my usual, ambrosia and nectar, and make my way over to the lunchroom. But, out of the corner of my eye, I think I see something. I whip around but it's gone. I'm just about there when *wham* I'm flying backwards. I scream a little. Out of the shock and the pain.

The thing is already on top of me. But I uncap Riptide and plunge the sword into it's stomach. It gets off of me and shrieks in pain. It's a sunny day and while he is screaming I see he has the same necklace on that Annabeth is wearing. I run and rip it off of him. In a second, he is dust.

I'm on my hands and knees, gasping for breathe since that thing kinda knocked every single amount of air from my body. I see somebody crouch beside me. Her worried look means I'm not looking too hot.

I look over and it's Annabeth, but it's the real her. Not the 'other one' but it's the old her. Her look means there's something definitely wrong. I look down at my body and realize I have really big slash marks along my entire body. I don't know why I couldn't feel them during the fight, but I feel them now. Something happens and in a second I'm collapsing, but somebody catches me. I look at her. She is holding me up. She's pretty much my rock right now. I don't what I'd do without her. But we both make our way to the lunchroom while I put some ambrosia and nectar on myself. The cuts are already healing.

Annabeth's POV:

We are about to start discussing when I sense something. My body tenses up and run to the door. Everybody is staring at me cause one second I'm sitting next to Piper, and then the next, I'm at the door.

I see Percy and...the thing that attacked me two nights ago. But it doesn't look quite the same. It looks so much more beastly and grotesque. It is up by the forest but a split second it's on top of Percy. My eyes shift and my canines sharpen as I dart out and get ready to tear it to shreds. But it's too late. Percy ripped something off of the beast and it instantly disintegrated to dust.

I thought Percy was ok, but then he bends over and starts gasping for breathe. I rush over to him and he looks at me. I always get lost in his eyes. But I then notice all the slash marks across his body. He looks down too and I hate myself for not being there for him. He starts to fall and I catch him. He's so light. He's like the weight of a penny. I'm sure in my 'normal' state I'd have to have some help from Jason, but now I can help him myself. It's a good thing he has some medicine from Will. He puts the stuff on and instantly the cuts start to heal.

We both walk into the lunchroom and sit down next to each other.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "can you tell us what's going on?"

All eyes went to me. I suppose the first step in formulating a plan is to lay all the cards on the table first. And if that doesn't work, Piper is always a good guide.

I take a deep breathe and start to explain, or try to.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hey guys. Please leave a comment and/or review and some constructive criticism, but also if you guys have any ideas for the story let me know. I'd be glad to put in some input. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 not really, more AN

**Hey All! Sorry I haven't been adding to this story lately. I have hit a road block. I don't know what should happen next. Please comment, review this story. And PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! GIVe me an idea for what should happen, I'm dying to have some sort of feedback. Sorry if there are any typos, my cat is bugging me with her paws.**


	9. Chapter 8 (for reals)

**Chapter 8**

**All rights and Characters go to yours truly, dahdah DAAAHHHH! Rick Riordan Whoo! I should definitely thank him for writing the series. I've been reading it since 5th grade. It was my second favorite series, but only because Alex Rider was how I got into reading in the first place. So a little background history on me. Back to the story. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it.**

Annabeth's POV:

I try to recall, as best I can, all the events that happened up until now. I know I am wisdom's daughter, but I'm still baffled at how this could all be. My mom is supposed to give me guidance, but I'm so lost. The only thing holding me so I don't float off into space is Percy. I talk about my abilities, then the hunger, which makes everybody sort of hold their breathe, and then I talk about the creature. I see Hazel is paying attention to everything I say about the creature.

"So yeah, that's all I can remember," I say.

"Oh gods that was you holding me down?" says Percy out of the blue. He's embarrassed. I didn't tell the other about how Percy got out of the little predicament. He's completely blushing. I look at him and he looks at me, a big sheepish grin on his face. "Oh man I can't believe I said that," he says. Oh the look on his face. I laugh for like the first time since my life went to Hades (no offense). I'm about to say something else when it hits. I hunch over and everybody freezes.

"What?" says Thalia leaning over the table. I look back up and everybody in the room tenses up. My eyes are red. They haven't seen me like this yet, and I'm sure it comes as a bit of a shock. The only person who is relaxed is Percy. But he shouldn't be. Right now his scent is really really good.

"Annabeth," says Piper, "maybe you should duck out for a second and uhh...eat." She uses her charm speak and suddenly I think yeah I do need to go. I need to eat, but I need to go first. I run out of the room, but within about 10 seconds I'm back.

Percy's POV:

I sit back as Annabeth tells the story. I cringe at some parts and duck my head at others because sometimes I'm embarrassed to even be a demigod, let alone of the big three. I couldn't even get Annabeth off me. Before this happened I was the one who was stronger, and don't get me wrong, she's a really cool gal, but being pinned to the ground and almost fed on wasn't something I wanted to do again, at least not without warning.

" Oh gods that was you holding me down?Oh man I can't believe I said that," I suddenly blert, and everybody looks my way. Oh man I can't believe I just blurted that out. I know I'm blushing hardcore. Aannabeth laughs, and it's the first time she's done that that I know of since this happened. It makes me smile, to see that she is actually enjoying herself. Everybody looks at me, and I see Annabeth's smug expression. Oh she is so going down next time we play capture the flag. Wow, I can't believe I'm thinking of that at a time like this. Wow, so many things that aren't to be believed. But all I know is I want my Annabeth back, and you know, not all bleh bleh sucking blood and shit.

Suddenly she hunches over, a pained expression on her face. Everybody tenses up but I look at her, wondering what it must feel like. I wish it were me so she wouldn't be going through this. I kinda pray to the Gods that it could be me instead of her. I hope, but nothing happens. God Dad what the heck. Suddenly Piper speaks up.

"Annabeth," says Piper, "maybe you should duck out for a second and uhh...eat." She's using her charm speak, and it's really powerful. I'm not even Annabeth, and I want to go out and have some blue french fries. In a flash, Annabeth is gone, but then like 5 seconds later she's right back where she was.

Thalia's POV:

I can't believe how fast Annabeth is. One second she is gone, the next she's back, and has some blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Uhh Ann, you got a little something, right there," I say kinda really awkwardly, while pointing to my mouth. She notices and wipesit away with a finger before putting the stuff in her mouth. It sends a shiver down my spine. I can't believe somebody, no something did this to her. Even Tartarus, that is way low. When I find him I am personally, gonna plunge an arrow up his-

"So guys, you had a plan?" asks Annabeth, shocking me out of my fantasy. We all look towards Reyna, who was the mastermind behind it. It's not really a plan, more like an idea.

"Ok so the idea is that you stay here, where it's relatively safe, and the rest of us split up and search for the beast who did this. We find him, catch him, maybe plunge a steak through him so he can't escape, and then question him, seeing if there is any way to reverse the curse. But, here's the part that I don't think you'll like. Thalia has been tracking this thing for months, but all of a sudden it vanishes from here. It may be back in Tartarus." She pauses, waiting to see Annabeth's expression. She's anxious, but I have a feeling when she hears the rest, it won't be a pretty sight. Reyna continues though.

"Ok, once we find out where the thing is, we have to fly back to Greece. there, you are going to wait...while the rest of us go into Tartarus..." Her voice trails off at the last bit so we can't hear her. But apparently Annabeth can. She tenses up and I can see the fear and anger in her eyes.

"No way!" she growls, showing off some fangs. She gets up and rushes over to Reyna. "No I'm not letting you do this. Please. You guys are my best friends. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, or if you died," she says, eyeing Leo.

"Annabeth, please, if there is any way, we are going to need to do this," says Percy getting up from the table.

"Please, we want to help. That's why we are having this meeting.," I tell her, getting up and walking over. Soon there is an uproar and we are trying to convince Annabeth that this is a good idea. I can tell she's starting to lose control, what with everybody yelling. She runs out of the pavilion, and Percy starts after her. But I grab his arm, saying she needs some alone time, and that I'll go talk to her.

I find her sitting by the tree, wow so much revolves around this tree. Mainly the fact that I was turned into a weed then came back again, not a really pleasant adventure. I sit by her, and let her sort of sulk. I can't tell, but I think she's crying. I take off my coat and wrap it around her and get her in a big bear hug!

"Oh big bad daughter of Zeus got the daughter of Wisdom, whatcha gonna do about it! Huh?" I say, trying to lighten the mood. She's really not amused at first, but she comes to and next thing I know, we're wrestling. I know she's holding back but it's still fun, and it lets her get some of the pent up anger out. After awhile, we both sit in silence until I say something.

"You know that we all want you to be ok," I say, encouragingly, giving her the warmest smile I can. She looks up and is about to say something, but then decides against it. We both look up at the stars and I pray to my dad that Annabeth will make it through this, in one piece, and not end up a tree. I hope he hears me.

"You know, I hate the idea of people risking their lives for me, but it's not a bad idea. They just don't know what happened in Tartarus," She says, looking at me. I look back at her, amazed at how grown up she has become. I know I wasn't her mom, but it makes me proud to see that she has become so strong. Definitely stronger than I would ever become.

"then tell me what happened, " I say, barely above a whisper, "so we can know what we will be up against."

**End of Chapter 8**

**Sorry not a lot of action in this one. But hopefully there will be some in the next one. As always give me a post, comment, review, and some constructive criticism and no haters. Also, I am planning on making Percy into a vampire, but that's not really a spoiler, I can tell you guys were wanting this. Unless you don't let me know because I enjoy feedback. I don't see why he shouldn't but any objections, I'm all ears. But I want it to be built up, not just spontaneous. Percy becoming a vampire would be like last resort type of thing. Anyway, I won't be uploading too many new chapters right now, because I will be going on vacation up in Pennsylvania to visit for the holidays, but once I'm back I will start cranking out some more chapters. No worries! Alright Peace!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan!**

**Hey guys, thanks to all you guys for liking my story. It really does mean a lot. I didn't know that the story would actually pick up. It was just something I wanted to experiment with. I may do another story based on Katniss and Peeta, which may or may not be a vampire one. I'm not sure. But anyway, on with the story.**

Thalia's POV:

Annabeth told me about Tartarus, even though I know it must have been hard for her to sift through those memories. Especially those memories. I saw pain in her eyes. Real pain. She recounted the times when Percy turned the poison back on that creature, how terrified she'd been of him. She also told about how once there, there wasn't anything to eat except for the lava, or whatever it was. It kept them alive, but only to survive, so they could suffer. She told me about the entire thing, from the falling because of the web, to the closing of the Doors of Death. I sat in awe.

Annabeth, who used to be no taller than like 4 feet, going to Tartarus and back, battling Gaea, defeating Kronos. I looked at her and couldn't believe she was still the same girl that Luke and I had found.

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage. "But Annabeth, we are going to find that thing, and we are going to find a way to turn this curse, or whatever it is, back. We'll reverse it. I promise. I swear on the River Styx."

She gives me a sharp look. Breaking a Swear on the River Styx can have dire consequences. People don't usually do that, but for Annabeth, I know we all would.

"There was something I needed to tell you guys earlier, but I forgot to," she says, "When Percy was attacked, I saw a creature a lot like the one that attacked me, but it was different, in a way. It was more beast like than man. I think Tartarus is creating more. We may just need to capture one and get it to answer our questions."

"That's a brilliant idea!" I tell her. That really is a brilliant idea. Of course she is wisdom's daughter. duh. "Hey we should head back, I'm sure the rest of the people would love to hear your theory."

"yeah, but can we stay here for awhile?" She asks.

"Sure," I say. We sit there and stare at the pine tree that I used to be. It was so strange. One minute I'm not even there, and the next, Annabeth is staring at me, but she's older. That was a weird day.

"Percy is a really great boyfriend, but sometimes I just need some girl time,"she says out of nowhere. Of course, I understand. Boys will be boys, even my brother.

Annabeth's POV:

"Hey, let's head back now," I say. We start to head down the hill, but I smell something, and it's not a smell that I like. I race down the hill back to the luncheon. Nobody's there so I look around. The next moment I see demigods racing out of the forest and there is one chasing them. Jason hurls a wind blast at the person. I don't see the person because it's too hard to see, but I race towards him and pinn him down.

"Percy!" I shout, but it's like he doesn't even hear me. He hits me with the butt of his sword and I tumble off of him. He runs off and I hear metal clashing. I look up to see him and Jason dueling. I race off and get Jason out of the way of Percy's slash with Riptide.

"Annabeth Chase, you will suffer like you never have before. You will know loss, and you will know defeat," says Percy. I look at him in bewilderment. I look at his eyes. His eyes aren't green anymore. No they are black, as black as Tartarus. And his voice isn't Percy either, no Tartarus is controlling him. Before he can even react, I knock Riptide out of his hand, take my dagger out, and knock him upside the head. He falls to the ground in a heap. 'Kill him' a voice says in me. 'Kill him, you want to, drain him, drink him.' I bend down to Percy, my fangs coming out. Suddenly Percy opens his eyed wide.

He jumps back. But I leap after him and grab him. I'm obeying the voice. It just sounds like the right thing to do.

"Annabeth stop!" His eyes are a sea green once again, but that doesn't stop me. suddenly I feel a great force on me and I look to see Thalia. Then next thing I know I have about four other demigods on top of me. The voice starts to quiet and I lose the urge to drink again.

I look over to Percy to see that about three others are dog piling him as well. Once we are in the luncheon, Percy and I are tied to chairs.

"What's going on?" I ask. I don't have a chance to say anything else.

Percy's POV:

I wake up with Annabeth on top of me, her eyes are red again, and her fangs are out. I jump out of the way but only barely. She comes towards me in a blur and is about to munch on my neck, again! But then she gets blindsided by Thalia, oh Gods couldn't have been a better time. I start to back away but the next thing I know Nico, Frank, and Piper are dog piling me. What is happening?

Both Annabeth and I are lead into the lunch room. We are then tied up, but I'm sure Annabeth could break these bonds pretty easily.

I hear Annabeth. "What is going on?" she asks. She doesn't have time to answer.

"Percy what happened?" asks Reyna. She looks concerned, but I honestly have no idea what she's even talking about.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember was trying to go after Annabeth, then everything faded. I feel like I was asleep." I say, trying to explain myself. I told them about how I blacked out, and the last thing I remember is Annabeth pinning me to the ground. They seem to believe it but I need to know what happened. They fill me in. How we were waiting around, but all of a sudden I stormed off into the woods. They tried to come after me but I attacked them.

"I don't remember any of that." I say, bewildered.

"of course you don't," says Nico. "You were possessed. Probably by the same thing that created the creatures." He is so dark and cynical. Nico has always been that way though, since Bianca...but I don't think about that. For the first time thoughI notice the necklace I grabbed after I turned the creature we encountered earlier to dust. I took it out of my pocket in my shorts. It was glowing, but now a glow like Annabeth's, no this was a sinister light. Once I got it out, it turned to dust.

"That's what was probably making you act that way," says Jason. He comes up to me and unties me. I'm glad but still.

"What about Annabeth?" I ask. Nobody answers. I look at Annabeth and she looks at me, her eyes are pleading for her to be freed, but they're red. I kneel down to her level.

"Percy, please, stay away. You can't trust me," she mumbles. she looks down but I tilt her chin up so she can look at me.

"C'mon wise girl, you know me better than that." She takes her head away and looks back down.

Reyan's POV:

After Thalia left we needed to figure out a strategy for how the plan would possibly work. I know Annabeth wouldn't accept all of us going down into Tartarus to make him pay, but she also couldn't stop us either. Thinking about it, we would out number her.

"Ok lets see what we can do," I say, but before anything Percy darts into the woods at full speed.

"Percy!" I shout at him, but he isn't even listening, it's like his body is just a machine. He runs into the woods. We all start running towards him. Into the woods we go. It's dark now, so the forest is very hard to see. I stop and take in my surroundings. I think I hear a twig snap off to my right and I start running. I see a person that looks like Percy. But instead I stumble into Jason.

"Ufff!" We both collide.

"I thought you were Percy!" I say as we dust ourselves off.

"Nope, but I think I'm hot on his trail," he says.

Out of nowhere, Percy jumps into view with his sword, slashing away. I barely have time to parry the strike before he counters then goes on to Jason. Jason and Percy are pretty much equal when it comes to sword play. But once Percy notices, the ground starts to rumble, and I hear thunder, looking up in the sky to see a giant cloud forming above us. Before I can even move, a wave of water and a wall of lightning collide, creating some sort of impact or explosion type thing. the force of it sends us all spiraling into the air. But Jason catches me and Percy is flung into a tree.

We figure it's best to run into the field, where there is more visual on him. I see that the rest of them spotted us and see them darting out of the forest as well. Jason and Percy come darting out one after the other. As Jason slashes and stabs, Percy is already forming spears from water. Jason sees this just in time to create a massive gust of wind to push them away.

Next thing I know, Annabeth is on top of him and wrestling with him. She calls out his name but he doesn't even notice. He hits her with the butt of his sword, but it doesn't do the damage he thinks it does. Instead I look and her eyes are red, and she looks pretty angry.

"Jason!" I shout, but he is unprepared for the attack. I think Percy is about to slash right through his torso when Annabeth takes him out of range.

Before I have any time to react, Percy starts to talk. "Annabeth Chase, you will suffer like you never have before. You will know loss, and you will know defeat," he says, in a voice not his own. It is like a growl and an echo and just all out terrifying. I look at him, and his eyes are solid black marble. I see something floating in his pocket, but quickly dismiss it as nothing.

Suddenly, Annabeth is pinning him down again. This time I notice he isn't struggling, and his eyes are their normal color once again, but Annabeth isn't backing down. I run to pry her off and Thalia beats me to it. We both have to gather all our strength to even move her a bit. Next I see Jason is pulling on her too. Eventually there are like four of us just trying to get Annabeth off of Percy. I look and see that Three people are dog piling Percy. We manage to get both of them under control, then we tie them up with some rope and stuff.

Annabeth's POV:

I'm tied up, which should be a good thing, but it's not. I'm tied up next to Percy and he has no idea how much I just want to rip his throat out and suck his blood. I can hear the voice since it's returned, but it's not as loud, and it isn't as demanding. Still I don't know what's happening to me. I've been getting hungrier and hungrier in shorter time spans. It's bad, and I know we have to figure something out before I completely lose control and kill everybody.

"What is going on?" I ask in bewilderment. I don't have any time to say anything because Reyna starts questioning Percy. He explains everything, and how he blacked out and what happened when he 'regained consciousness' I'm sure he's absolutely terrified of me, because I can hear the fear in his voice at the last part. But for some reason he just never backs away. He always comes back, which I am thankful for, but also wish he wouldn't.

"What about Annabeth?" I hear him ask. I'm brought back to reality. He comes down to my level, and I look, the voice is getting louder and louder. 'Kill him, c'mon you know you want to', 'it would be so easy to just rip away the rope and bite him'. But I can't avoid his stare. I look at him, pleading for him to please just let me go, so I can get out, get away. My eyes are a dark red though, which means I'm hungry, which I am, but I just want to get away first. Please.

"Percy, please, stay away. You can't trust me," I mumble. He touches the bottom of my chin, and I look up. I am forced to look up into his green eyes that make me melt, forced to see his cheeky grin. He is so hopeful that I will make it out of this. I doubt I will.

"C'mon wise girl, you know me better than that." he says. I tear my gaze away and lower my head back down. But suddenly he takes my head and kisses me. Again, there is a fire that lights up in me. I brake the rope easily and fall into his arms. The voice goes quiet in my head and all I hear now is my own thoughts, and Percy's heart. I focus on that, and it helps me hold on.

Finally, I tear away. I look at him. He looks disappointed. We both stand up. Everybody is looking at us.

"Annabeth, please, tell me what's happening to you. I want to help. I swear on the river Styx, you are going to have this curse lifted," he says. Great. That's two people swearing on the river Styx for me.

Piper's POV:

Being a child of Aphrodite has it's perks. I can tell which couples will fail, which will succeed, and I can definitely say, all the people in here, will be happy couples. even people who don't know it yet. But the aura is greatest from Percy and Annabeth right now. Each person has a special aura, and that aura is magnified like 10 fold once they meet their love. Percy and Annabeth's is really bright right now. I can see it and it's to the point where I almost need some shades. Jason comes over and wraps his arm around me and gives me a little kiss. I know if I were a vampire, I know he'd still be there for me, just like Percy.

Annabeth and Percy walk over to the table and we all sit down.

"Ok, you sure you want to do this now?" I ask to Annabeth. She nods her head.

"Ok, so vampires have this hunger," she says. "and I mean we've all heard the legends, that a vampire has to drink blood to survive. But each person has a special scent. It's just some scents are more powerful than others."

"So basically you are saying that Percy's scent is more smelly than the rest of us?" Leo says playfully. calypso elbows him in the side. She is immortal too, just no blood drinking thing, and no superpowers.

Annabeth gives him a glare, but continues. Leo is just being Leo I think. He's always that way, even in that camp we went to before Camp Half-Blood.

"Yeah, but some of the things I've been experiencing are like out of the ordinary." she says.

"Even for a vampire?" Frank asks. He seems really interested, and I can tell he's going to research more. I can also tell Hazel is pretty interested. Being the boyfriend to a child of Hades, you are kind of in tune with the whole death thing.

"yeah," Annabeth continues, "there is this voice in my head, and it doesn't belong to me, and it...scares me," she stops. We all stare at her. even Percy looks at her for a second. But then he laces his fingers between hers and wraps her arm around her. Gods they're so cute.

"So what kind of voice is it?" asks Calypso, "what does it say to you?"

Annabeth's face turns pale and she stops talking.

"Hey guys, it's getting kinda late, maybe we should finish this later," I suggest. Annabeth gives me a look that says thanks. He what are best friends for?

We all head out, knowing we have more than a fair share of work cut out for us.

Before Annabeth goes off with Percy though I catch up with her.

"Hey Annabeth, can we talk for a bit?" I ask.

"Yeah sure," she says.

"Ok first of all, I can tell you, being a child of Aphrodite, I know which relationships are going to fail or not. And yours is definitely going to pull through," I tell her. she smiles at this and looks over to Percy.

"Second, maybe we need to consult the oracle to get some information," I suggest. She nods her head.

"Can it be just us?" She asks apprehensively.

"Sure," I say. "meet tomorrow at around 7-ish?" She nods and we head our separate ways. Gods I pray this is the last life or death mission we have to do, though I doubt it will be.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, had some spare time so I thought I'd write some. Please guys, leave a comment or a review or something to let me know what you guys think and stuff. I don't know if I already said this, but I will say it again. I may or may not be doing a Hunger Games kinda thing. Maybe werewolves or something. Let me know if I should or shouldn't. Also, constructive criticism is always good, but no hate. Also, Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**All rights and characters go to Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys, quick A/N: I never thought I'd actually be writing a story with chapters and what not. It's pretty fun, and this is my first story. Thanks to you guys I'm still writing, however, I need your help with coming up with new ideas to move the story along. I am taking into account people's wishes for the story btw, again thanks for the reviews and likes and favs. and comments. On to the story!**

Piper's POV:

I am already climbing the hill to the cave and it's still early in the morning. I remember I told Annabeth to meet up here pretty early. I finally get to the top and see that she's already there, leaning against a tree.

"Hey Annabeth," I manage, still kinda breathing heavily from the climb up.

"Hey Piper," she says, waving. "You ready?" she asks.

"i'm not the one who needs guidance this time," I smile. We laugh a little.

"Hey you guys can come in ya know," says Rachel appearing out of the cave. We all file in. The cave isn't much, but it's also not cold either and it's kinda homey, well as much as a cave can be.

"So I heard about the little...problem," says Rachel, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth looks at her a bit pointedly.

"Ok, so let's see if we can't figure out a solution, hm," I interrupt, breaking their stare off. I look to each of them and they back off.

"Alright, sit down please," says Rachel. We sit on the cold stone floor, and it is rather cold. Rachel closes her eyes and furrows her brow in concentration. She is trying o uh...channel, I guess is the right word, the spirit of Delphi, who happens to be resting inside of her. I always thought that was really strange.

She opens her eyes and they are green. she starts to speak, her voice raspy and not at all Rachel's.

_Annabeth Chase, you bear the burden of the night,_

_Down to Tartarus they must fight,_

_Alone you will walk, till set free,_

_A lovers promise, sworn to be._

Rachel's eyes stop glowing and she slumps over. "Uhhh...what happened? What did she say?" she asks.

"Well it was sort of a prophecy, more like she just told us what was gonna happen, and what's supposed to happen." I say.

"Yeah that's a prophecy," she tells me, "but what was it?"

"Annabeth Chase, you bear the burden of the night, Down to Tartarus they must fight, Alone you will walk, till set free, A lovers promise, sworn to be_." _I repeat.

"Whoa, that doesn't sound good," says Rachel.

"Why," says Annabeth. She was so quiet I forgot she was there.

"A lover's promise...that sound like Percy. He'd die for you, Annabeth. He swore on the River Styx for you." Rachel says, each word feels like a punch to the gut. And that's to me. I can't imagine what Annabeth must be feeling.

"Annabeth? You ok?" I ask. She just looks ahead, her eyes seem glazed over, like she's deep in thought. "I think it's time to get back to the gang, thanks for your help Rachel."

"No problem, hope you guys are successful in the quest." Once we are out of the cave and out of hearing range I turn to Annabeth and grab her shoulders, shaking her out of her daze.

"Annabeth, remember what I said last night? You guys will make it through, I promise. Percy won't die in Tartarus ok. He wouldn't let that happen while you're still cursed." I look t her, her eyes are welling up with tears. I pull her towards me and we hug. Unfortunately, some things change in relationships. One day it can be fine, and you know they are going to be fine. The next though, stuff happens and things don't work out. But I felt such a strong aura from them. It can't possibly happen. It can' they are together, I will know for sure. We part and then walk down to the dining hall since it's time for breakfast.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth and Piper come into the lunch room and sit down. Annabeth sits by me. She looks like she's been crying, and I give Piper a look to see what's going on. She looks back and gives an ok sign, but her facial expression says other wise.

"Oh Annabeth, I have a really weird surprise for you. And when I say weird, I mean really really weird." I tell her. She looks at me like I'm crazy, and I am, for her.

I grab a bag from under the table and hand it to her. I also give her a straw. "I know you, well eat blood now, so uhh...here's a few pints I guess." I say.

She opens the bag and her eyes go red. I look at her, wondering what she's gonna do with it. Instead she takes the bag and leaves the table. I get up and follow her out the door, wondering what the problem is. I see her by the beach. Man she is really fast.

I run over with my plate of blue waffles and syrup and sit next to her.

"Hey, look at me. What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't reply, but she opens the blood bag and chugs it. I almost throw up little blue chunks, but manage to push it back down.

"Wow, sorry my blood tastes so bad," I say sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood, though it doesn't seem to be working.

"Ok that's it wise girl," I say, though I don't know what I'm doing. Suddenly I pick her up and toss her into the water. She comes back up but I just laugh. Doing that always puts a smile on my face. She looks like she's gonna kill me, and I just can't help it.

Suddenly, she's right in front of me. I try to run away, but I can't move a single step before *SPLASH* I come up and I choose to be soaked, like Annabeth.

"Happy now?" I ask.

"Yes," she says, smiling smugly. I tromp out of the water and head over to her on the beach.

"I think, we need a night out on the town, in N.Y.C., just to relax," I tell her. "go on a date. I'll be picking you up at 8 and not a moment later," I say.

She laughs and I can't suppress a smile, even when she has fangs out she's still beautiful. Actually, why are her fanfs out. I look at my arm and see that I'm bleeding. Oops. I look back but she's already got it handled, her fangs away and her eyes are grey, the way I like them.

We both walk back to the lunchroom hand in hand, grinning.

"Soooo...guys, what's up?" asks Leo. We fist bump and I give a shrug, though I smile as I sit next to Annabeth. She could really use some encouragement right now. We are about to start eating but Thalia rushes in, pale as a ghost, in fact she may have seen one.

"Thalia?...What's-" but I don't get in another word. She tackles me off the bench and pushes Annabeth to the side.

"Thals!" screams Annabeth, but she doesn't listen. Instead she picks me up and in a second I'm not even in Camp Half-Blood anymore. I draw out Riptide and slice her hand so she drops me while she runs.

"Thalia listen to me! What's going on?" I ask, keeping away from her. She's on the ground clutching head.

"I...can't...unnnnhhhh...control...it..." She gasps, looking at me panicked, her eyes going from blue to red.

**End of Chapter 10**

**Thanks for reading guys. As always, comment, review, and give me some ideas please. Also constructive criticism and no hate please. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ok remember all rights and stuff go to Rick Riordan**

Percy's POV:

I stand over Thalia, barely even comprehending what in Hades is happening! Thalia looks up, her eyes completely red. Oh shit.

"THALIA STOP!" I hear, and somebody tackles her to the ground. She immediately grabs him and bites his neck. He cries out in pain, but then takes the butt of his sword and knocks her out, grabbing his neck after. He stands up, and I think it's Jason, but wait. That sword...half bronze, half steel. He turns around, the scar across his face unmistakable...

"Percy...we need to talk..." says Luke Castellan. I drop to my knees. I recap Riptide and then I feel somebody's arms around me. I look up to see Annabeth. She's always there isn't she. Her red eyes look angry, worried, and then shocked as she registers who's standing in front of us.

"Let's get back to camp," she says through gritted teeth, eyeing Luke suspiciously. I can't say I blame her. He used to be Kronos, and he supposed to be, what's the word...DEAD! What happened? How is he here now? We make it back to camp in record time with Annabeth leading the way. Even though Thalia had dragged me really far away, Annabeth carried us back using her speed.

Luke's POV:

I wander around the field, just sort of floating. I suppose I should explain myself first. Well I used to be a puppet to Kronos and was mad at the Gods so I decided to start a war. That's me in a nutshell...leaving out some important things. I was sent here after I took my own life...errr well I got the choice of going to either Asphodel or Elysium. My decisions during my life were awful decisions, and even though I sacrificed myself to the gods, I didn't deserve Elysium. No way I deserved this. I sit down by a tree that has no leaves and looks dead, because it is. It's hideous, but I've been wandering for how long now?

"Luke! Luke! LUKE!" I hear somebody yell. I look over to see a skinny, boy and a girl with curly hazel hair. Who are they? The boy comes into view. Nico? I don't know how I know, but he seems familiar. The girl however doesn't. I see a skull on his black shirt and a sword strapped to his waist. The girl has a camp half-blood t-shirt. What's going on?

"Luke, come with us. It's Thalia." As soon as Nico says her name I'm up and ready to go. Oh Gods, Thalia. I deceived her, and I broke her heart. But if she's in danger, I have to do something.

"What happened?" I ask, and we head on our way.

"You've missed quite a bit. I can't explain everything, but Thalia is in trouble, and Percy said some stuff while we talked about her liking you," he says while we run, and I kind of float or whatever, hover? Yeah I did like Thalia, a lot. She was kind of like my girlfriend, scratch that, we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Ok, we are going to bring you back to the world, and it took a lot of convincing of the fates and my father to get you out," the girl tells me. I still don't know her name. I see something, bu then everything fades to black.

"Unnghhh..." I groan, sitting up, in pain. Wait...in pain? I open my eyes and see the sky. What? I look around to see trees and the boy and the girl.

"Before you go asking questions, we need to explain to you why we brought you back. The main point being that Tartarus is rising, and we need all the help we can get, dead or alive, and I remember you being ok with a blade. 'Course you don't remember me. I was spying on you and that was in the maze..." he shifts around uneasily when he talks of the labyrinth. I don't like to be reminded of that but yeah. I remember the labyrinth...

"also, Thalia is in danger. Me and Hazel were walking around and we say Thalia get grabbed and taken by something; it was too quick for us but we knew we had to figure something out. We wen to Hades my father and he spoke of you, and I remembered. Also, Thalia needs somebody who can keep her steady. Annabeth, who has also been taken, she has Percy, but Thalia needs you," he says. His words start to sink in. But what happened to her?

"Ok so what happened to Annabeth and Thalia?" I ask. The two people I cared about most in the world...taken...what happened to them?

"Ok, well I don't really know how to put this, but I think you'll get the gist. Pale skin, fangs, red eyes, what do you think?" the girl, I think Hazel, asks dryly. I look at her. She's pretty, but young. She gives off a vibe of what is that...death? Nico does too, but I know he's a son of Hades. I guess both of them are. I hear Hazel and I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"They're vampires?" I ask, shocked. I believe in gods, nymphs, cyclops, many things, but vampires? Not even Kronos really had true vampires. There were those weird monsters with like combination fangs, metal, and like donkey legs or something, but not real vampires. Nico must've seen my expression.

"Look Tartarus created vampires to get back at camp half-blood, and he's been targeting specific people. But anyways you have no idea what I'm talking about. Ok in a nutshell, Gaea the earth was trying to take over with monsters and giants roaming free, and well, demigods and Gods stopped them, so Tartarus is a bit mad that his and Gaea's plan didn't work," he says. I think remember when I was wandering one day, basically the whole place shook, and it was terrifying, and that was coming from an already dead person. It was like the whole entire place was screaming out in fury, and everybody, I mean everybody froze and just cowered. But I needed to know about Thalia and where she was.

"Where is Thalia right now?" I ask them

"Ok well we are in the forest right now, but really deep, and I remember Thalia was last seen somewhere over there, but she disappeared as soon as the sun came up, so I don't know," Hazel tells me.

"Then how am I supposed to find her?" I ask panicked. They look at each other.

"We can sense a persons aura if they're dead, or in her case, undead," they tell me matter of factly.

"so what does that mean?" I ask her, losing my patience.

"It means follow us and we will be able to find her before she sucks the life out of somebody!" Nico says matching my impatient tone of voice. We get up and start walking, Nico and Hazel sort of taking everything in before running away. I run after them, wait, I run. I haven't run in like forever! I like it, the feel, the freedom. I start sprinting for what seems like forever, and it's amazing to feel the pain in my legs, the huffing of breathe. I can breathe! It feels so amazing to be alive. Then out of the corner of my eye I think I see some black hair, when I realize that it's Percy and Thalia. I see her crouch down, clutching her head. Then she leaps toward Percy.

"THALIA STOP!" I leap and tack her to the ground. She struggles but when she sees me a look of absolute terror crosses her face before her eyes turn red once more and then she closes the gap between me and her. She licks my neck, then I feel a sort of falling sensation, and everything gets hazy. Oh crap! She's drinking my blood. I take back biter and hit her in the head. She crumbles to the ground, and I look at my sword again. I completely forgot about it, but it feels so amazing to have it back in my hand. I turn to Percy.

"Percy...we need to talk..." I tell him. I have so much I want to say. I need to apologize; I need to ask for Annabeth's forgiveness, but mostly, I just need to have Thalia again. I feel a brush of wind and Annabeth is crouching above Percy and hugging him. I don't want to say it but it makes me jealous. Gods. She looks up at me and she registers that I'm actually there, in front of her. Her expression goes from shock, to fear, to anger.

"Let's get back to camp," says Annabeth, still eyeing me suspiciously, and I see some hurt in her eyes. She has every right to think that...

We get back to camp.

**Ok guys so the 10th and 11 chapter were written pretty late in the evening and I just around now to posting them. I'm not too pleased with the way they turned out but it was the best I could do, so yeah. Also Hope you liked the surprise character. I felt the story needed some spice to it and decided to toss in Luke because he is an all out amazing character, and I hope to be exploiting Thalia and Luke's relationship, mwahaha. But anyway so yeah. I couldn't really think of a good way of saying why Luke needed to be in the story so I did my best. As always constructive criticism and and ideas are welcome. So yeah. Thanks.**


End file.
